Se eu pudesse matar
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Bella, a dorgada master, é atropelada por um Eddie piloto de fuga. Por esse motivo, os dois se apaixonam. ACREDITEM, A FIC É ISSO. Estréia da Pomba-Gira, um loosho!


**Se eu pudesse matar...**

**Título Original: Se eu pudesse sonhar  
Nome da autora: Lary Reeden**

**Capítulo Único. **(Pomba:Graças a Deus.)(Gareth: Aleluia, irmã.)

Primeiro dia de aula do 3º colegial e a Srª Webber, minha "querida" professora de redação nos passou o tema mais clichê possível "Minhas Férias". **(Pomba: Terceiro colegial? Tem certeza? Minhas Férias é tema de primário.) (Vovó: A autora tá de brinks comigo. Fia, NÃO SE FAZ MAIS ISSO NEM EM PRIMÁRIO.)(Gareth: Bella e suas dorgas, tsk, tsk...)**

Mas o que realmente aconteceu no meu verão, **(Pomba: Sai, vírgula intrometida!) (Gareth: #chuta a vírgula infeliz#) **ficará guardado na minha mente e detalhado no meu diário.** (Vovó: Quase um diário como o da Anne Frank. Bella, morre.) (Gareth: O DIÁRIO DE DANIELA, pqp.)**

Edward... como eu posso me esquecer daqueles olhos amendoados e intensos. **(Pomba: Você está afirmando isso? E eu juro que imaginei amêndoas nos lugar dos olhos do Eddie, pqp.) (Gareth: Sabe como? Pega uma interrogação e bate na cabeça até sofrer uma amnésia! Não é lindo?) (Vovó: Olhos amarelos e macilentos me remetem a um surto de beribéri e asiáticos morrendo aos montes em navios OU viciados em crack em um estágio muito avançado.)**

Dois de julho, primeiro dia das minhas férias do meio do ano, **(Pomba: Bom momento para um ponto, não?) (Gareth: Oh, de fato, Pomba.)** logo após o almoço resolvi ir para a casa da Alice, tinhamos **(Vovó: "... que enfiar o acento agudo no nariz, era preciso. Nunca me esqueci daquela siririca.")(Pomba: Acento, porra, cadê o senhor?) (Gareth: AnalfaBella ataca novamente!)** combinado de fazer uma lista sobre como irriamos **(Pomba: Ela serr frrancesa!) (Gareth: Não, ela ser burra como uma porta, isso sim.)** nos divertir. **(Pomba: Para que uma lista, chérie?) (Vovó: A autora me mata. Sério.) (Gareth: Diversão? Safadinhas.)****  
**Estava caminhando tranquilamente pelas ruas de Forks, minha pequena cidade de 4 mil habitantes, **(Pomba: Informações inúteis, quase achei que não apareceriam.)** **(Vovó: A Bella faz o censo em Forks, só pode.) (Gareth: A população de Forks é quase tão relevante quanto o número de fios de cabelo em minha cabeça. #vai beber cachaça#)**quando vi um vulto partindo pra cima de mim. **(Pomba: OH SHIT- ESTUPRO! Bella, onde está seu spray de pimenta?) (Vovó: O Cadeirudo? Corra, Bella! É uma cilada!) (Gareth: É a MORTE! Vai com a luz, Bella!)**

_**...-Por favor, acorde... **_(Pomba: Wait, ela tava dormindo? Quem entendeu?) (Vovó: Eu não.)(Gareth: Quem vai acordar? O vulto?)

_**Disse uma voz sussurrando, **_(Pomba: Ô caralho, podia deixar na linha acima. Não precisa de um parágrafo novo.) (Vovó: Disse uma voz sussurrando. Comofas/)(Gareth: A voz sussurra, não a pessoa que a possui. Lindo, até chorei.)_** com os lábios pressionado contra minha testa. **_(Pomba: Como assim? Ele falou aqui com a boca na testa dela? Babou a testa dela toda, ek.) (Vovó: Imagem mental bizarra.) (Gareth: Os lábioS pressionadO? Concordância pede encarecidamente que você se mate com um palito de dentes.) _**  
Abri os olhos e vi um par de jades conectados em meus olhos. **_(Pomba: Só eu imaginei pedras meio que se fundindo aos olhos dela? Ai, que imagem perturbadora.) (Vovó: Conectar... Fio-terra... Baixaria... #baba#)(Gareth: Por que PORRAS INFERNAIS ninguém compara olhos com outra coisa? Tem SEMPRE que ser pedra preciosa? Exemplo: Sasuke, olhos de Ônix; Harry, olhos de jades; etc e tal. ISSO CANSA. Comparação FAIL.)

_**Ele se afastou rapidamente com um largo sorriso torto nos lábios, mas nos olhos uma mistura de ansiedade, preucupação **_(Pomba: Preucupação é meu pau de gravata.) (Gareth: Preucupação é minha teta cabeluda.)_** e alegria. **_(Vovó: Sorriso torto e largo: as dorgas acabam com os cérebro das autoras trash. Nunca tive uma síndrome de 'preucupação'. É uma doença negligenciada ou genética?)

_**Algo na minha mente dizia, grite pedindo socorro, afinal você nunca viu esse cara na sua vida, mas meu coração gritava mais alto que o medo dizendo, não há perigo. **_(Pomba: Aí o cara a estupra, mata e ainda sai falando "rá, que babaca, nem pra pedir socorro." Fim!) (Vovó: Dorgas, Manolo. Essa BurraBella é noob demais. Como uma pessoa se contradiz em um momento de perigo?)(Gareth: COISA MAIS SENSATA EVER! #se joga nos braços de um istrupadô#)_**  
E por falar em coração, alguém trocou o meu por uma britadeira? **_(**Pomba: **#Tentando matá-la com uma britadeira# Estou tentando, calma.)(Vovó: Issaê, acaba com ela!) (Gareth: Foi a mesma pessoa que passou e deixou um grande galo em sua cabeça. Ah, fui eu. #esconde taco de baseball#)

_**Quando consegui me desvencilhar de seus olhos, **_(Pomba: Espera, se ela tava olhando só pros olhos dele, como ela viu o sorriso?)(Vovó: Imaginei a Bella vestida de anão de jardim correndo desesperadamente do olho de Mordor que a persegue. Cara, que viagem.) (Gareth: Cuidado com os olhos, que os olhos te pegam, te pegam daqui, te pegam de lá... (8)#Vovó amarra Gareth usando um fio de telefone e a joga em um poço#)_**vi também que seus cabelos bronze estavam bagunçados, pela forma que ele passava a mão incessantemente, **_(Pomba: Devia estar ficando oleoso também...) (Gareth: Cabelos BRONZE? Boa, champz.)_** como fazem as pessoas quando estão preocupadas, **_(Pomba:Outro bom momento pra um ponto.)_** seu corpo esguio, não fazia o tipo músculoso**__, _(Vovó: O acento não é musculoso mas te ama, beijos.)(Pomba: Falhou, querida. Sua intenção foi boa, mas de boas intenções o inferno está cheio, né?) (Gareth: Vou distender meus músculos de tanto te espancar. #vai buscar o taco de baseball#)_** mas também não era magricelo, era completamente perfeito. **_(Pomba:Oh my, sempre com essa descrição escrota. Perfeito pra mim é um caolho com uma perna defeituosa e tatuagem escrita "eu amo minha mãe", e aí, fdp?)(Vovó: Concordo. Eu gosto de um negão musculoso e de boca carnuda, e aí? #2) (Gareth: Já eu curto um bom nerd espinhento, oleoso, magricela... UIA!)

_**Mas agora tinha que quebrar este silêncio com a pergunta mais crucial. **_(Pomba:"Você tem dinheiro pra pagar o programa?") (Vovó: "Me empresta um dólar?" #JeromeFeelings.) (Gareth: #entrega machado à Bella# Com isso você quebra mais rápido. Aí a fic acaba.)

_**-Quem é você? **_(Pomba:"O dono desse quarto. Não sei como você apareceu aqui, mas dá pra sair?") (Gareth: "Eu sou a luz das estrelas... Eu sou a cor do luar... Eu sou as coisas da vida... Eu sou o medo de amar..." /Raul Seixas #Vovó arrancou as cordas vocais dela#)

_**-Sou fruto **_(Pomba:No seu caso, Edzinho, é fruta.)(Vovó: UI.) (Gareth: Dessa fruta eu não como nem fodendo. #olha para a cesta de frutas na mesa e tem calafrios#)_** do acaso e vim lhe informar que em um futuro próximo estaremos apaixonados. **_(Pomba:Não vou comentar esse absurdo.) (Gareth: Cantada: EPIC FAIL.)

_**Como um homem lindo desse pode dizer esse tipo de cantada barata?**_(Vovó: Você merece bem menos que uma cantada barata, pode ter certeza.) (Gareth: Sabe como? Não sendo mudo. Simples assim.)

_**Eu ainda estáva **_(Pomba:Acentuação fail.)(#Vovó enfiou o acento no esôfago de BurraBella#)(Gareth: #sente uma pontada em sua gramática#)_** ali, olhando pra ele com cara de cala a boca e sai daqui, **_(Pomba:Como é cara de cala a boca e sai daqui? APRENDE A DESCREVER, CARALHO!)(Vovó: Aaaah, não há como conciliar as duas coisas, beu bem.) (Gareth: Cara de cala a boca é nova. #faz cara de morra-sua-escrota para Bella#)_** mas ele continuou.**_

_**-Se você não acredita em mim, porque não arrisca chamar seus pais ou alguém que realmente poderia estar aqui neste hospital. **_(Pomba:Hospital. Doença terminal. Morte de Bella em poucos segundos. DIZ QUE SIM!) (Vovó: Meu sonho. #toma a prancheta de um médico e desacorda Bella com uma bordoada#)(Gareth: "NO HOSPITAAAL, NA SALA DE CIRURGIIIA, PELA VIDRAÇA EU VIIIA, VOCÊ SOFRENDO A SORRIR! E SUE SORRISO, AOS POUCOS SE DESFAZENDO, E ENTÃO VI VOCÊ MORREEEEENDO, SEM PODER ME DESPEDIR!" #Munda e Gareth saem cantando Amado Batista pelo mundo afora até levarem um tiro de Vovó#)

_**-Pois é o que vou fazer.**_

_**-Mãe... Pai...Alice?**_ (Pomba:Quem chamou? Pelo que eu saiba, a Bella que falou ali em cima. Foi o Eddie? A Hebe? A Dercy? #confusa#)(Vovó: A Samara que estava chamando jeráu.) (Gareth: Bella tendo ataque de esquizofrenia, não é óbvio?)

_**-Viu?**_ (Gareth: Vi não. Fanfic não é TV, dik.)

_**-Vou tentar pelos nomes. **_(Pomba:Por quê? Pra eles não saberem que foi você quem chamou?)(Vovó: Ah, eles tem uma linguagem própria, só pode.) (Gareth: Alice não é nome? O nome dela é Analicêuza? LOOSHO.)

_**-Renné? Charllie?**_(Pomba: Charlie com dois l's? Jura, porra?) (Gareth: Vai ler a porra dos livros, autora.)_** Alguém? **_(Pomba:Chapolin: Eu!) (Vovó: Aaaah, como lidar com letras intrusas em nomes próprios?)

_**Cadê esse povo pra me livrar do louco que fugiu da ala psiquiatrica **_(Pomba:Enquanto algumas palavras têm acentos demais, outras têm de menos. Ó, mundo cruel esse!) (Gareth: Pisiquiatrica é o quê, menina? Um programa operacional para cafetões?)_** do hospital?**_(Vovó: Aaaah, quem disse e isso e por que disse isso. Nem sei.)

_**-Viu meu amor, **_(Pomba:POR QUE TRASHER NENHUM SABE COLOCAR VÍRGULA NOS VOCATIVOS, PORRA?) (Gareth: #toca fogo em sua ONG para vírgulas# ISSO, MINHAS QUERIDAS! FUJAM! AGARREM-SE ÀS PRIMEIRAS ORAÇÕES QUE VIREM! BWAHAHA!)_** isso é um sonho, apenas acredite que um dia estaremos juntos.**_(Vovó: Eu acredito que, um dia, a vírgula e o vocativo ficarão juntos e transarão pelo resto de seus dias. DE ENDI.) (Gareth: #limpa lagriminha de filiçidatch#)

_**Todo o ar em minha volta começou a ficar pesado e tudo parecia caminhar em câmera lenta. **_(Pomba:ISSO SÃO DORGAS, MANOLO!1! RIARIAIRAIRIARIARIA)(Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de overdose... Já pode ver os elefantes voadores, Bella?) (Gareth: Pergunta: Tudo o quê? Que eu saiba, estamos em um local X, com um Vampiro Doidão (hoje eu tô RaulSeixasFeelings) e uma drogada. Só posso imaginar a MATRIX e entrar em pânico.)

_**Acho que vou desmaiar,puft cai em um sono profundo. **_(Pomba:São tantas as cagadas pra comentar. Ok, primeiro, a vírgula ta apaixonada pelo p? DÊ UM ESPAÇO, SUA MULA. Depois, "puft" é uma onomatopéia pra desmaio agora? LOL, e quem caiu em um sono profundo? O Eddie?)(Vovó: Esse 'puft' foi tão tosco que arrepiou os cabelos do meu cu. Obrigado pela onomatopéia idiota, autora.) (Gareth: Esse BelaAdormecidaFeelings me deu um medo do caralho. #vira um saco de chumbinho goela abaixo#)

_**No dia seguinte acordei novamente e lá estava ele ao meu lado. **_(Pomba:Mas que porra de sonho longo, ela dormiu a semana toda?)(Vovó: Ela está sonhando que acordou no dia seguinte? Muito criativa.) (Gareth: Eddie sem vida social, necessidades fisiológicas (se ele for vampiro, sede de sangue), etc. e tal. Amei. #saca espingarda e dispara sem dó#)

_**-Ei você não cansa não? **_(Pomba:Nem você. Falou a frase sem uma parada pra respirar.)(Vovó: Eu me canso de ler trashs. #Vai cheirar Fulano#)(Gareth: WOW, nem tinha lido isso. #recebe medalhinha de Boa Macumbeira por visão do futuro perfeita#)

_**-Não, eu sou um sonho minha missão é fazer você se apaixonar por mim. **_(Pomba:Vai estudar e, quando aprender todas as regras de pontuação, volta.)(Vovó: Parece coisa de filme pornô! Putz, que viagem foi essa que a autora fez? Dormiu em meio à erva, colegue?) (Gareth: #vai dar um Boa-Noite-Cinderela em Apolo# Sonhe comigo, darling!)

_**Ele segurou minha mão e uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo, **_(Pomba:Você pode ver que o Ed é ELETRIZANTE! #foge por conta da piada ruim#)(Vovó: Só eu imaginei uma enguia com um topete gigantesco cor de cobre?) (Gareth: Imaginei um gerador de eletricidade brilhando no sol. Conta? #foge pras colinas#)_** seus olhos novamente se conectaram aos meus,**_ (Gareth: Olhos SAFADÕES.)_** mas hoje eles não estavam cor de jade e sim cor de esmeralda. **_(Pomba: Ô porra, além de poder dar choque, os olhos dele mudam de cor? Sai do fandom de Twilight e vai pros X-Men!)(Vovó: Conectar soa muito pornô, se você quer saber.) (Gareth: WAIT A MOMENT; de jade pra esmeralda... não é tudo da mesma cor, não, porra? Vai dizer que esmeralda é vermelha e jade é cinza?)

_**Só uma coisinha, **_(Pomba:Não.) (Gareth: Nem vem.)_** como minha reações coporais **_(Pomba:Reação dos copos?) (Gareth: Copo... oral... anal... two girls one cup... NOJÃO.)_** nos sonhos são tão reais? **_(Pomba:Tá ME perguntando isso, filha?)(Vovó: Reações coporais. Não me lembro de estudar isso em anatomia.)

_**-Minha missão começa agora Bella, **_(Pomba:VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO! #explode#)(#Gareth veste sua lingerie de vírgula, pega o taco de baseball e entra na frase#)_** nós vamos sair pra "passear"**_(Gareth: Nós vamos brincar no bosque, enquanto Seu Lobo não vem! (8) #Vovó joga querosene no pixaim de Gareth e, em seguida, joga um fósforo aceso nele#)_** e vou te mostrar como nossos caminhos já se cruzaram.**_(Vovó: Mostre a luz no fim do túnel para ela, Edward.) (Gareth: Caminhos safados, ficam se cruzando! #fail)

_**-Tipo os três espiritos do natal? Só que os três espiritos **_(Pomba:Acento.) (Gareth: ACENTUE. Eu imploro.)_** do amor? **_(Pomba:...#facepalm#)(Vovó: Oh, shit. E eu pensando que a fic não iria ser melosa.) (Gareth: Os três espÍritos da morte: Vovó, Pomba-Gira e eu.)

_**Meu não acredito que verbalizei essa idéia ridícula, **_(Pomba:Nem eu.) (Gareth: Você me dá pena, Bella.)_** mas foi isso que eu entendi, ele deu uma risada tentando disfarçar, mas realmente era cômico e quando cai na gargalhada ele me acompanhou. **_(Pomba:Quem começou a rir primeiro? Ele? Ela? Um terceiro? #fica confusa#)(Vovó: A Bella é ridícula ao extremo, FATÃO.) (Gareth: Sabe quem riu primeiro? A Pomba, quando encontrou a fic.)

_**-Sim Bella, minha Bella**_(Gareth: My precious...)_** mais ou menos como os três espíritos do natal, mas sem o espírito do futuro,**_ (Gareth: Sem futuro? Bella não tem futuro? Morte? A-may.)_** agora vamos. **_(Pomba:#Desiste de falar da pontuação#)(Vovó: Sim, 'substantivo', você é a minha 'substantivo', a melhor 'substantivo' que aconteceu pra mim 'substantivo' que eu amo.) (Gareth: #esfrega a lâmpada do Aladim# DESEJO QUE TODOS NA FIC MORRAM! AGORA!)

_**-Não eu tenho que me trocar ainda estou com essa camisola horrível. **_(Pomba:É um sonho, caralho, tá preocupada com a moda?) (Gareth: Pega as vírgulas negligenciadas e tricota um suéter. TÓTAU FÉXION.)

_**-Na verdade não, isso é um sonho, então você já está vestida a partir do momento que pensou nisso. **_(Pomba:Oloco, Bella X-Men também?)(Vovó: Todos são X-Men, FATO COMPROVADO. Além disso, ela ignora as leis da matéria, q linds.) (Gareth: Sonho de dorgado, cara.)

_**Realmente lá estava eu, de all star vermelho, calça skinny preta e uma t-shirt **_(Pomba:No Brasil, é camiseta, te ensinaram não?)_** com uma cerejinha simbolizando uma bomba e escrito The Runaways. **_(Pomba:...Foda-se?) (Gareth: #2 na Pombinha.)(Vovó: Cerejas. Calça skinny. Oh, a autora é ema assumida. SOCORRO.) (Gareth: # na Vovó, também. (originalidade ZERO))

_**-Nossa, gostei desse negócio de sonho, se eu pensar que estou vestindo um cardigan vermelho com long boots **_(Pomba:Por que você usa palavras em inglês pra roupas? "Botas" é difícil demais pro seu cérebro americanizado?) (Gareth: É pra tentar ser chique, sabia não, Pombinha querida? Autores trash colocam roupas chiques com nomes estrangeiros em personagens pra esquecer o modelito "blusa amarrotada, calça jeans surrada, moletom sujo de molho de tomate e Havaianas" que estão usando. Fato.)_** de verniz da Gucci, minhas roupas mudam automaticamente?**_(Vovó: Polly pronta num clique.) (Gareth: Barbie Veterinária. –q)

_**Ele revirou os olhos e então respondeu.**_

_**-Não, isso só acontece nos sonhos da Alice. **_(Pomba:Ah, acho que era pra rir. Há-há.)(Vovó: Era piada? Desculpa, nem ri.) (Gareth: E DAÍ? ...se eu quiser farrear, tomar todas no bar, sair pra namorar, QUÊ QUE TEM? (8) #Vovó apedreja Gareth#)

_**-Você conhece minha amiga?**_

_**-Meu irmão Jasper está sempre nos sonhos dela. **_(Pomba:Porra, isso no seu mundo é normal? Aparecer caras nos sonhos falando que você vai se apaixonar por eles?)(Vovó: Olha, alguém poderia dizer a essa garota que se ela quer viver em uma realidade alternativa – leia-se 'mundo das dorgas' – ela pode jogar Second Life ou The Sims.) (Gareth: Que medo. Que medo.)

_**-Ahhh, por acaso ele é um loiro de cabelo de miojo... **_(Pomba:Falta uma interrogação, mas eu já desisti da pontuação dessa porra.)(Vovó: Cabelo de miojo. Sinceramente, não tenho palavras.) (Gareth: #joga água fervente na cabeça de Jasper# Daqui a três minutos... hmm.)

_**-Esse mesmo.**_

_**-Ela realmente sonha muito com ele. **_(Pomba:Ela conta os sonhos molhados dela pra ti, Bella?)(Vovó: Parece que conta.) (Gareth: SA-FA-DA.)

_**-Agora pronta? **_(Pomba:Agora, saia dessa fic.)

_**Um burraco **_(Pomba:Um burraco é um furro na parrede?)(Vovó: UI, a Bella é fácil assim?) (Gareth: Um burraco é um cu arrregaçado, sabia não?)_** nublado surgiu na parede.**_

_**-Edward?**_ (Gareth: Gareth?)

_**-Sim.**_

_**-Se o sonho é meu, acho que não teria escolhdo **_(Pomba: Falta algo...) (Vovó: Falta sentido, coerência, algumas letras, concordância, criatividade...) (Gareth: Falta vergonha na cara pra APRENDER A ESCREVER.)_** algo tão tosco e clichê como um burraco **_(Pomba:O pior é que NÃO FOI ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO! Que diabos? Nunca te ensinaram a diferença entre um r e dois r's? A pobre garota não passou da primeira série.)(Vovó: As pessoas não mudam, fato comprovado.) (Gareth: Pqp, mano, APRENDE A ESCREVER, DEPOIS ESCREVE UMA PORRA DE UMA FANFIC, CACETE! #bate a cabeça da autora no concreto#)_** na parede, que leva a outra dimensão. **_(Pomba**: **Porque realmente, isso acontece o tempo todo.)(Vovó: Ui, meio nonsense esse burraco das dorgas, não?) (Gareth: Pega o buraco, a dimensão, o sonho, o Eddie, as dorgas, o hospital, o cabelo de miojo e o que mais quiser NA BOCETA!)

_**-Ah não, isso é o padrão do mundo dos sonhos.**_ (Pomba:"Padrão do mundo dos sonhos". Achei que você tivesse dito que é tudo possível, mas ok.)(Vovó: Falou o Zé Soneca.) (Gareth: Coerência pra quê, Pomba, quando podemos escrever uma MALDITA fic em duas horas e deixar ripadores putos da vida?)

_**-Meu, **_(Pomba: Paulista detected. Vamos atrás do resto do endereço.) (Gareth: SP, hein? #acerta as coordenadas dos teleguiados#)_** muito tosco esse padrão, o "mundo dos sonhos", tá precisando de um decorador, **_(Pomba:Todos louvemos a decoradora master.)(Vovó: Todos apedrejemos a ema revoltz.) (Gareth: #esmaga a cabeça de Bella na parede# A decoração fa-vo-ri-ta do Ozzy Osbourne. LIMDS.)_** eu estava esperando que a gente fosse partir talvez em algum converssível **_(Pomba:S intrometido.) (Vovó: Converssível é um carrinho de rolimã sofisticado? Porque, se for, adoraria ver a Bella em um desses.) (Gareth: É um carrinho de supermercado com nitro, segundo o Manual Trasher do Segundo Milênio.)_** conceito que saio **_(Pomba:Você saiu? Você é um conceito? Está partindo pra uma de filósofa? Cansou do posto de decoradora?) (Gareth: Esse 'saio' doeu no fundo da minha gramática. #injeta morfina#)_** no Salão do Automóvel de Frankfurt ou quem sabê **_(Pomba:Quem sabê eu te mandê se fodêr.) (Gareth: Quem sabê eu te mandê pra pra putë quê parë. –q) (Vovó: Quem sabe eu te mandê pra merdê.)_** um jatinho, mas buraco na parede?**_

_**-Tá, está bem demodê,**_ (Gareth: ...)_** mas agora passa logo que o buraco é pago por minuto. **_(Pomba:Quanto mais essa menina tenta ser engraçada, mais vergonha alheia eu sinto. #pega um saco de papel e enfia a cabeça#)(Vovó: Era pra rir. Medo da autora que tenta meter humor no meio de uma fic tosca.) (Gareth: #procura a piada nos bobs#)

_**Entrei no tal burraco... **_(Pomba:#tem arrepios#)(Vovó: Quer saber de uma coisa: F-O-D-A-S-E. #Pega o cinzeiro de aço que está sobre a escrivaninha e joga na autora#)(Gareth: BETA READER, PLEASE, SAVE MY LIFE!)_**  
... E lá estava eu me vendo, como uma garotinha de quatro anos, cabelos soltos pendendo sobre os ombros, um vestido azul marinho com renda na barra, e brinacando**_(Vovó: Binacando= fornicando. Só pra saber.) (Gareth: Perdão?)_** de casinha com o fogãozinho de plástico que tinha ganhado no natal, derrepente **_(Pomba:Morra. E queime no inferno.)(Vovó: Morra, e feda merda queimada enquanto tosta na laje, desgraçada. #fura um de seus rins com um lápis sem ponta#)(Gareth: Banhe-se em querosene e vá a uma termelétrica.)_** aparece um garoto de uns cinco anos, com a fantasia do Batiman. **_(Pomba:Xá a tia te explicar: Batman = Homem Morcego. Batiman = uma merda que eu juro que não sei de onde saiu.)(Vovó: Batiman é o primo hétero do Bruce Wayne que pegou a mulher gato, implica com a cuequinha do Batman e dá uns tabefes no Robin.) (Gareth: Batiman. APRENDE A ESCREVER! É BÁTIMÃ, SABIA NÃO?)

_**Daqui **_(Pomba:Olha, a narração também é mutante. Essa fic devia estar nos arquivos dos X-Men.) (Gareth: Professor Xavier fazendo escola.)_** podia ouvir a rápida conversa.**_

_**-Bella?**_

_**-Que foi garoto chato! **_(Pomba:O moleque nem fala com você direito e já leva patada? Bella era uma criança mimada, eu heim.)(Vovó: Parece que ela xingou a vírgula também porque ela não tem aparecido nas frases ultimamente.) (Gareth: E isso foi uma resposta? A interrogação suplica que você enfie uma bisnaga de salame no ânus.)

_**-Vamos brincar de Batman e Mulher Gato combatendo o crime. **_(Pomba:É o novo "brincar de médico", isso?)(Vovó: Ui, brincar de médico. Adogo.) (Gareth: "Eu pego meu BatRang e você pega seu chicote!")

_**-Não to brinacndo **_(Pomba:HAHAHA Você não consegue acertar o verbo "brincando", né, amigue?)_** de casinha.**_(Vovó: Vocês estavam 'brinacndo' de esconde-esconde na moitinha?) (Gareth: Eu tenho MEDO dessa fic.)

_**O garoto fez beicinho e entrou na minha casa,**_ (Gareth: Bichona.)_** só saindo uns minutos depois com o , o médico da cidade. **_(Pomba:O quem? Médico da cidade não tem nome?)(Vovó: Senti a presença de um emoticon não proposital na frase. Tenho que para com os alucinógenos. #Joga fora uma embalagem de Baygon e outra de Nesquick#)(Gareth: O FFdp só corta links e palavras gigantóides. Carlisle se chama Carlimarêude Da Silvassauro Santuzinu?)

_**Fiquei ali olhando e então me ocorreu, o que aquele menino tem a ver com a história? **_(Pomba:Você é uma idiota, Bella.)(Vovó: É meio óbvio, não? Esse garoto é a Alice antes da operação de mudança de sexo.) (Gareth: #riu da Vovó#)

_**-Bella, você deve estar se perguntando, quem era o garoto e o que ele fazia com o Carlisle. **_(Pomba:A Bella eu não sei, eu estou me perguntando como ela consegue ser tão tapada.) (Gareth: Carlisle ia brincar de médico com você. #fail)

_**-Que é também lê mentes agora?**_ (Gareth: ERA DE SE ESPERAR, NÉ?)

_**-Não, seu rosto que é muito fácil de ler, **_(Pomba:Ouch.) (Gareth: HADOOOUKEN!)_** então o garoto sou eu, Carlisle é meu pai. **_(Pomba:Bravo, grande revelação, heim. Nova Agatha Christie você, com esse mistério todo.)(Vovó: E daí? Nem te perguntei.) (Gareth: Essa fic... sempre fazendo spoilers!)

_**-Sério, eu nem me lembrava que ele era casado; a Liz **_(Pomba:Liz é Alice? Que apelido ridículo.)_** sempre diz que vai se casar com ele. **_(Pomba:Essas menininhas sonhadoras...)(Vovó: Quem é Liz? Personagens com apelidos escrotos, eu mereço.) (Gareth: Vão à merda fedida, suas escrotas. #sem paciência#)

_**-Ele era casado com a Esme, minha mãe, só que nessa época quando eu ainda era crinaça **_(Pomba:Eu li crina, ri alto aqui.) (Vovó: Eu nunca fui 'crinaça', IhAgoRaHh/?)(Gareth: Conhece CORREÇÃO, autora? E beta-reader?)_** eles se separaram.**_

_**-Ahhhh **_(Pomba:#não aguenta# PONTUAÇÃO, SUA AMEBA! ONDE ESTÃO SEUS NEURÔNIOS, CARALHO? ENFIADOS NO RABO? VAI TOMAR NO TEU CU, VOCÊ E ESSA SUA PONTUAÇÃO FODIDA, ESSA FIC ESCROTA, ESSA PORRA TODA! #joga tudo pra cima#)(Vovó: Hun, gemendo no meio da alucinação. Acho que enquanto ela viaja pelo 'burraco' alguém está abusando de seu corpo. #Pega um copo de pinga para Pomba#)(Gareth: #pega Aspirina e um guitarrista de braço grosso pra Pomba#)

_**-E quanto a Alice, bem ela pode não casar com o meu pai, mas vai entrar pra família de qualquer forma; agora vamos.**_(Vovó: Observação genial.) (Gareth: Até ri imaginando a Alice na Lua-De-Mel com o Charlie.)

_**-Esse buraco de novo? **_(Pomba:Quer o cu, agora?)(Vovó: Quer o pagamento, isso sim.) (Gareth: Quer TOMAR NO MEIO DO CU, isso sim.)

_**-Sim entre. **_(Pomba:Não vou nem falar mais o que está errado, vou só xingar. Vá se foder.) (Gareth: #abraça a vírgula rejeitada#)

_**Agora estou **_(Pomba:DECIDA-SE! Ou ela já passou por tudo isso, ou ela ESTÁ PASSANDO! Ela NÃO PODE viajar pelo tempo, PORRA.) (Gareth: Trashers são deus, Pomba. Tempo-espaço, Leis de Newton, etc. e tal são coisas total óffffi pra eles, sabia não?)_** em uma casa no meio do bosque e uma faixa escrita... **_(Pomba: Não tire o emprego dos dois pontos, ele tem uma mulher e dois filhos pra sustentar!)(Vovó: "A Samara vai enfiar um dildo gigantesco no seu cu se você não parar de entrar em qualquer buraco com estranhos, Bella.") (Gareth: "Suruba, Dorreáu")

_**"Festa de Reveion **_(Pomba:Não. Não. Se você não sabe escrever réveillon, querida, nem tente. Use ano-novo.)(Vovó: Reveion. Aaaah, tendi. É o Réveillon dos pobres que tem que poupar letras para não faltar no decorrer do ano! Q linds, aprendi um novo vocábulo! –not) (Gareth: Mas vá para a PUTA QUE TE PARIU, NÃO SABE ESCREVER, NÃO ESCREVA, CACETE! #chuta Fulano#)_** 2006" **_

_**Lá estava eu dançando animadamente**_(Gareth: "... o Rebolation...")_**, ainda com meus 15 anos,quando alguém esbarra em mim fazendo com que eu derrubasse todo meu champanhe no meu vestido,tomara que caia listrado de preto e branco. **_(Pomba:Por que você acha que eu tenho algum interesse no vestido da Bella, Lary? De verdade, se você é um Alexandre Herchcovitch frustrado, não é da minha conta.)(Vovó: Aaaah, deixa eu ver se entendi. Se ela estivesse com um vestido rosa-choque o cara não iria esbarrar nela e não teria manchado seu vestido. Nossa, que vestido importante!) (Gareth: Sabe o que eu notei? Uma PORRA CABELUDA de uma vírgula no lugar errado. SE MATE, AUTORA. Ah, e o vestido da Bella é o motivo porquê o Eddie apareceu nos sonhos dela. Foi a única explicação que encontrei pro vestido ser tão importante, desculpa.)

_**-O idiota olha por onde anda. **_(Pomba:Delicadeza: virtude de poucas pessoas.)(Vovó: Usar vírgulas corretamente também é.) (Gareth: É um provérbio? #veste roupa de sábio chinês# "O idiota olha por onde anda. E o esperto olha pro céu tentando ver unicórnios." –qqq)

_**-Desculpa, me empurraram eu me desequilibrei, você se machucou?**_

_**-Não, mas sujei o meu vestido. **_(Pomba:Mimimi, foda-se. Quem manda beber álcool com 15 anos?)(Vovó: Faz sentido... APOLOGIA ÀS DORGAS!) (Gareth: #cansada do nível de inutilidade da fic, vai dormir num lixão#)

_**-Posso te ajudar de alguma forma?**_ (Gareth: "Adorei seus sapatos, quer transar?")

_**-Não já fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. **_(Pomba:Essa Bella escrotinha tá me tirando do sério.)(Vovó: Hun, paty revolt intense destroyer powerfull and fodona. Eu tenho medo.) (Gareth: Pega na minha e balança, porra.)

_**Minha cara, estava fechada,**_(Pomba:Vá tomar no teu cu.)(Vovó: Isso! Confundiram o cu com a cara, por isso estava fechada!) (Gareth: Temos OUTRA MALDITA VÍRGULA no lugar errado. Enfie um Houaiss no rabo, Bella.)_** lembro-me como quiz **_(Pomba:Quiz é o conjunto de perguntas, em inglês. Quis é o verbo. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?) (Gareth: Isso foi tão digno de pena que até chorei. –NÃO)_** dar um tapa no idiota.**_(#Vovó dá um tapa na autora e aproveita para estapear Dinga que está dormindo na rede#)(Gareth: #foge das bofetadas#)

_**Até que a Liz me interrompeu.**_

_**-Amiga tudo bem? Já vai começar a contagem regressiva.**_(Vovó: Lançamento de mísseis, adoro.) (Gareth: "3, 2, 1... PEIDEI!")

_**-Tudo sim, foi só um idiota. **_(Pomba:Idiota três vezes. Quer uma ajuda? Que tal babaca? Ou imbecil? Dá um f5 nos seus xingamentos!)(Vovó: Dá um delete na sua fic. Bem mais útil.) (Gareth: Dá um Esc da tua vida, ISSU ÇIM.)

_**E muito lindo, lembro-me de ter pensado sem verbalizar essa parte. **_(Pomba:Obviamente, é IMPOSSÍVEL olhar pro Eddikins sem pensar "OMG COMO ELE É LINDO!")(Vovó: Interessante...-not. #foi para o fliperama#)(Gareth: #dorme#)

_**Olhei pro Edward um pouco confusa.**_

_**-Então nós já nos esbarramos duas vezes Edward? **_(Pomba:Vá para a casa do caralho.)(Vovó: Lá mesmo! E em uma das reuniões dos Narcóticos Anônimos!) (Gareth: Aproveite e adote uma vírgula!)

_**-Sim e não, **_(Pomba:Isso é um "talvez"?) (Gareth: Na verdade é um 'problema mental', mas deixa quieto...)_** nós nos esbarramos três vezes, **_(Pomba:"...mas na terceira eu te estuprei desacordada, então acho que não conta.")_** mas a terceira te leva de volta ao hospital**__._ (Vovó: Dorgas, muitas dorgas, Bella.) (Gareth: A terceira vez... teletransporta a Bella? Que medão.)

_**-Como assim?**_

_**-Você já vai entender. **_(Pomba:Uuuh, misteriozinho.)** (**Vovó: Uhuuu, mal posso esperar pelo desfecho! -not) (Gareth: QTÉDIO.)

_**Lá vamos nós pro buraco de novo, aff. **_(Pomba:Aff digo eu, você não está no MSN.)(Vovó: Aff, volte para o buraco de onde nunca deveria ter saído.) (Gareth: Fio-terra. #apanha#)

_**Agora eu estava na cena da última coisa que me lembro, antes de acordar e ver o Edward com seus lábios precionados **_(Pomba:Precionados é minha bola esquerda.)(Vovó: 'Precionados' é a vizinha fofoqueira da autora que tem 15 gatos de estimação.) (Gareth: 'precionados' estão os teus pelos anais.)_** contra minha testa.**_

_**Meu outro "eu" estava atravessando à **_(Pomba:Aí. Trashers tem uma mania de olhar pro substantivo feminino e dizer "AH, É CRASE ENTÃO, FODA-SE SE NÃO TEM SENTIDO!") (Gareth: Não é, Pomba? Ganhei uma companheira na análise ortográfica minuciosa, WEE! #abraça a Pomba#)_** rua da casa da Alice tranquilamente, aquela rua era tão monotona **_(Pomba:Monótona, toda proparoxítona é acentuada e e E VÁ PRA PORRA.)__(Vovó: Monótona é essa fic. Queria um derramamento de sangue básico por aqui...) (Gareth: #pega uma cesta cheia de acentos e os oferta a Poseidon#)_**que dava pra apostar corrida de tartaruga que ninguém atrapalha. **_(Pomba:Oh, comparações escrotas.) (Gareth: Não bastava dizer que era monótona? TINHA de fazer essas comparações de merda? VAI SE FODER.)_**  
De repente um Volvo prata virou a esquina, com tudo e se chocou contra meu corpo que rolou pelo capô. **_(Pomba:Não morreu? Porra! Que merda!)(Vovó: Só eu imaginei uma Bella com obesidade mórbida rolando sobre o capô de um fusca rosa?) (Gareth: Imaginei o Bátimóveu a 8927128748Km/h esmagando uma drogada obesa.)

_**Desesperadamente ele desceu do carro me pegou em seus braços me colocando dentro do carro **_(Vovó: "... e fizemos amor no carro e ele me bateu no carro e eu morava no carro...") (Gareth: Conhece vírgula, imbecil?)_**ao lado de uma linda loira grávida e com contrações e no banco da frente ao seu lado hávia **_(Pomba:Hávia é o caralho. Não basta cagar a pontuação, tem que foder com a acentuação também.) (Gareth: #morde M.J.#) (Vovó: "hávia" a Dona Morte te esperando com uma foice!)_** um homem forte de cabelos e olhos castanhos. **_(Pomba:Agora, depois desse parágrafo sem vírgula nenhuma, esperemos que o narrador tenha morrido sem ar.)(Gareth: Você tava DESMAIADA e notou tudo isso? Bella X-Men total.)

_**Lá vem o buraco de novo, coisa chata, queria-me telestrasportar **_(Pomba:Como se telestrasporta, Lary, querida?)(Vovó: 'Telestrasportar' é coisa do demo!) (Gareth: 'telestrasportar' é transar com um búfalo na velocidade do som?)_** sóde **_(Pomba:Ah, não sode.) (Gareth: #coloca bolas de algodão na boca# Fai si sóder, altora fea, popoca, intchipátchica!) (Vovó: 'Sóde' me lebrou 'soda'. Ai, que medo.) (Gareth: Soda cáustica? DLÇ.)_** pensar. **_

_**Agora estávamos no Forks Hospital, Edward entrou comigo no colo e o homem forte carregando a loira grávida. **_(Pomba:Um carregando cada uma? Que cena bizarra.)** (**Vovó: Mania de autor trash nº866445431221: Meter um maldito 'Forks' na frente de todos os prédios administrativos e comerciais.) (Gareth: Vão pensar que houve uma chacina em Forks! Upa lelê!)

_**Os enfermeiros nos atenderam rápidamente **_(Pomba:Oxítona, a sílaba tônica é a última. Paroxítona, na penúltima. Proparoxítona, a antepenúltima. Não tem como colocar nessa sílaba, PORRA.) (Gareth: Pergunta; como se pronuncia isso?)_** e eu fui colocada em uma maca ligada a vários aparelhos. **_(Pomba:Sem nenhum exame? Já tavam querendo te sacrificar, amiga.)(Vovó: Ligar...Conectar... Dedos...Cu...MEDO.) (Gareth: A maca tava conectada a vários aparelhos? Maca do Terceiro Milênio é isso!)

_**Edward estava todo tempo ao meu lado, até que meus pais, Challie **_(Vovó: Hãn, acho que está sobrando alguma coisa.) (Gareth: Use o 'l' a mais na tua região retal.)_**e Renne**_(Gareth: Quem? RICK E RENNER? FUUUUUUU-)_** entraram desesperados. **_

_**Charlie expulsou Edward do quarto, **_(Pomba:Sóóó porque ele a atropelou?)(Vovó: Nossa, mas ele ia fazer um bem pra humanidade!) (Gareth: Ai, 'Charllie', ele é o AMOR da vida da tua filha! Olha como eles se conheceram; NUM SONHO À BASE DE DORGAS! #pega seringa cheia de anestesia#)_** mas antes ele tentou explicar que só estava correndo porque a sua cunhada Rosalie já estava em trabalho de parto e a bolsa já tinha estourado. **_(Pomba:Ele tá tentando justificar o atropelamento pro PAI da menina que foi atropelada. Você é retardado, amigo?)(Vovó: É o que parece.) (Gareth: Mega imaginei a bolsa de rodamento da Rose ixprudindo em mil pedaços. #piadademaugosto)

_**Eu olhei pro Edward do meu sonho e algo me dizia que eu o amava. **_(Pomba:É, a periquita. Tá doida pra dar, essa danada.)(Vovó: Ui, Pomba, você é tão perva quanto eu.) (Gareth: ALGO TE DIZIA? MAS PUTA QUE PARIU, NÃO ERA VOCÊ QUE O AMAVA, E SIM ALGO QUE TE DIZIA? VOCÊ NÃO O AMA? COMOFES, MINSPRIK! #surta, é internada e morre por exposição à radiação trash#)_**  
Ele ainda olhando **_(Pomba:Sinto falta de algo aqui...)(Vovó: Sentido, deve ser.) (Gareth: Não, falta de REVISÃO.)_** pra o meu outro eu, naquela cama.  
Peguei seu rosto sobre minhas mãos **_(Pomba:ESPERA. COMO FAZ PRA PEGAR O ROSTO SOBRE SUAS MÃOS? Estou tendo problemas de construção de imagem, HELP!)(Vovó: Acorde para matrix, Pomba!) (Gareth: COMOFAS/? #bate na cabeça usando um pé de mesa#)_** e sussurrei, agora com meus lábios quase colados aos seus.**_ (Gareth: Então cuspiu na boca dele. Eca.)

_**-Você consegui **_(Pomba:Heim?)(Vovó: Ótima utilização dos tempos verbais. Coisa de mestre.) (Gareth: "Fai, amor! Vosse consegui! Içu, ai diliça! Cum maiz força! Ahhh!")_**, eu te amo. **_(Pomba:Ah, claro, ele te pediu pra brincar de médico, derrubou champanhe no teu vestido, te atropelou e agora você o ama. Claro, ele é LINDO DE MORRER, quem vai ligar pra personalidade? #vai atrás de coca... farinha#)(Vovó: Quem liga pra coerência? Ela é só um empecilho!) (Gareth: MINUTINHO; O que fez você se apaixonar por ele? Ele te provou que te ama, te mostrou o que faria por você, você conhece tudo sobre ele...? Ou foi amor assim, sem mais nem menos? AMOR DE VERDADE LEVA ANOS PRA SE CONSTRUIR, PORRA! VÃO SE FODER!) (Gareth 2: E ALIÁS, ISSO É UMA ALUCINAÇÃO TUA, SUA ANTA, NÃO É O EDWARD DE VERDADE. VOCÊ NÃO SABE SE O EDDIE AMA OUTRA, PORQUE ISSO É UM SOOOOONHO, SONHO, SOOOOOOOOOOOONHO! (tá bom que a gente sabe que o Ed vai se apaixonar MÁJIKAMENTCH por ela, mas deixa quieto...)

_**Trocamos um beijo apaixonado e então algo me ocorreu, quando eu acordasse ele estaria ali ao meu lado? **_(Pomba:Não, ele vai fugir de você. Bom, eu fugiria.)(Vovó: Traduzindo os pensamentos de Edward: "Putz, a BarangaBella acreditou no que eu disse! Que tapada! Agora eu vou comê-la enquanto ela pensa que está sonhado e fujo depois de ter limpado todas as digitais! #risada diabólica#")(Gareth: Que MEDO da Vovó.)

_**-Edward você me disse que não teria visão do futuro, mas e agora? **_(Pomba:Segura esse periquita, porra, você vai acordar, ô idiota.)(Vovó: Quem tem visão do futuro é a Dinga. Ela previu que em seis parágrafos o Ed vai te comer, fim.) (Gareth: Eu tô perdidaça aqui HAUSHUAHUSHAS!)

_**-Bella, minha Bella o futuro você vai ter que presenciar por você mesma, mas eu não estarei no hospital. **_(Pomba:Ah, que lindas palavras. #vai vomitar#)(Vovó: Ah, que construção incrível! #Joga um pedaço de pizza velha nos dois#)(Gareth: Que fic de merda! #enfia dois dedos na garganta#)

_**-Por quê?**_

_**-Porque ainda não é o momento, agora feche os olhos que você já vai acordar, e lembre-se de não contar isso pra ninguém. **_(Pomba:E o que vai acontecer se ela contar? Você vai aparecer para amaldiçoá-la?)(Vovó: Hun, comeu a BarangaBella no escuro e não quer que ela espalhe o boato, hein?) (Gareth: Eu tô com sono... #capota e dorme na caixa de areia do Fulano#)

-Ela acordou? **(Pomba: Não, ela abriu os olhos de BRINKS!) (Vovó: Não, ela fez uma simulação de despertar! Foi só um teste para saber se a barra tava limpa!) (Gareth:** **OH!)**

Perguntou uma voz que reconheci sendo da minha mãe. **(Pomba: Mas na verdade, era o Edward. Isso seria engraçado.) (Vovó: LOL. Eu ri aqui.) (Gareth: LOLS.)**

-Parece que sim!

Respodeu **(Vovó: Comufazê?/) (Gareth: UÁTI.)**outra voz que reconheci sendo da Alice, e estava carregado de um tom esperançoso e animado. **(Pomba: Ela conseguiu perceber tudo de olhos fechados? Aliás, como elas sabem que ela acordou se ela tava de olhos fechados? Estou confusa.) (Vovó: Ela tem o terceiro olho escancarado, só pode.) (Gareth: Bella e seu oitavo sentido.)**

-Mãe?

Chamei instintivamente, e ele **(Pomba: A mãe dela é um traveco? Hm, dona Renné...)** **(Gareth: #capota com a Pomba#)**apareceu ao meu lado em velocidade recorde.** (Vovó: Reneé fez uma operação de mudança de sexo durante o estado de coma da Bella. Qlinds.)**

-O que foi meu bebê? **(Pomba: Como assim, "o que foi meu bebê"? É o Alzheimer, isso?) (Gareth: Seu bebê foi gente e agora é um alien?)**

-Bebê mãe? **(Pomba: Bebê-mãe, depois da gravidez na adolescência, um novo fenômeno de gravidez precoce. É triste, viu...) (Vovó: Muito interessante. Seria uma possível concorrente de uma linha de cosméticos para recém-nascidos?) (Gareth: Um bebê colocando um bebê no mundo, que triste... #fail)**

-Ok, o que foi Bella, esta com dor, **(Pomba: A falta de um acento traz graves consequências, como essa coisa sem sentido que aqui está.) (Gareth: Suicídio em massa de vírgulas e acentos detected.)** quer alguma coisa?** (Vovó: Deve estar em estado de choque depois de ter visto a mãe engolir impiedosamente um acento.)**

-Quero sim, saber a quanto tempo estou aqui. **(Pomba: "Faz uns anos, já tínhamos nos esquecido de você, mas o doutor ligou quando você acordou, né.") (Vovó: Cena hilária.) (Gareth: HAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHS!)**

-Há 4 dias, você sofreu um acidente, um idiota te atropelou enquanto você ia pra casa da Liz e então te trouxe desacordada para o hospital. **(Pomba: Pois é... a mãe dela é mais inteligente que ela.) (Vovó: Reneé tem um espírito de adolescente latente, só pode.) (Gareth: Ai, Renée, jura que ela tava desacordada? Porque ela notou TANTA COISA que nem parece, malz aê.)**

-Quem era?** (Vovó: "Um duende que corria a toda velocidade em seu velocípede.")**

-Quem era o que? **(Pomba:...Retiro o que disse. As duas têm, no máximo, 4 neurônios.) (Vovó: 2 neurônios bem gastos e cheios de água oxigenada da Reneé e 2 neurônios desencapados e cheios de mofo na cabeça da Bella.) (Gareth: Além da burrice no quilo, falta acento no 'quê'. PQP.)**

-O cara que me atropelou? **(Pomba: Você tá perguntando ou respondendo, caralho?) (Vovó: Ela está comendo brócolis holandeses enquanto pergunta por que não tem outra explicação para tanta idiotice.) (Gareth: Pobrezinha, se perdeu em meio a tanta burrice...)**

Quem começou a responder foi a Liz. **(Pomba: Intrometida.) (#Vovó joga um jaleco sujo sobre Alice#)(Gareth: #mostra a língua#)**

-Ai Bellinha, ele era lindo, alto olhos verdes. **(Pomba: Tinha altos olhos verdes? Como assim? Mega imaginei o Eddie num daqueles espelhos deformadores.) (Vovó: Imaginei o Dobby com um topete igual ao do Ed. Ri tão alto.) (Gareth: Olhos... altos? Qisso? Os olhos tavam 'altões, ae, de porre, mlk?' Medão?)**

Mas minha mãe interrompeu.** (Gareth: Interrompeu o quê? Seu fluxo sanguíneo? Renné, você é minha heroína! E não me refiro à droga!)**

-Alice você poderia, por favor, me deixar um pouco com a minha filha e avisar o Charlie que ela acordou **(Pomba: Decida-se, autora. Ou você usa o "você poderia" e faz uma pergunta, ou apaga essa merda e deixa como afirmação.) (Vovó: Alguém andou enfiando o ponto de interrogação em lugares suspeitos, só pode.) (Gareth: #arranca o rabo de Fulano e forma uma interrogação# Tó, sua essa aqui. Viu como eu sou legal? #apedrejada#)**

-Claro tia Renne.** (Vovó: Claro, vírgula desprezada!) (Gareth: Claro, acento negligenciado!)**

Respondeu ela com a voz derrotada. **(Pomba: Quantos tipos de voz tem nessa fic? Já contei uns três até agora.) (Gareth: Porquê porras demoníacas ela não coloca assim: "Claro, tia Renée! – respondeu ela com a voz derrotada" Ah tá, construções trash, saquei. (notem que eu corrigi os erros da frase.))**

Enquanto a Liz saia o **(Gareth: "... pau...")**entrava. **(Pomba: Essa frase não faz sentido nenhum.) (Vovó: Saía e entrava? VIROU NC DO NADA!) (Gareth: Com o meu complemento faz sim! UAHUSHAUSHUAH!)**

-Boa tarde Renne, Bella, vejo que minha paciente mais linda já acordou. **(Pomba: Pedobear, quanto tempo!) (Vovó: Chamem um oftalmologista, é urgente.) (Gareth: Doutor, onde estão seus olhos?)**

-Boa tarde Dr. Cullen! **(Pomba: Sabe o que eu acabei de me dar conta? Não li nenhum "abri meus olhos" até agora. Ela está fazendo isso de olhos fechados?) (Vovó: Ela pregou as pálpebras com as vírgulas, Pomba.) (Gareth: Bella é ninja.)**

-Renne, você poderia deixar o quarto uns instantes pra eu fazer algumas perguntas e uns exames rápidos **(Pomba: Carlisle vai virar ginecologista em 3, 2, 1...) (Vovó: Exame de mama, de colo do útero, de gravidez...) (Gareth: Exame pra ver se tem exu na menina...)**

-Claro Doutor.** (Vovó: Claro, vírgula féladaputa!) **

Minha mãe saiu da sala contra sua vontade, mas sem reclamar, muito. **(Pomba: "Porra, esse fdp querendo salvar minha filha, viadinho! Como ele ousa!") (Vovó: Eu ri.)**

O Dr. Cullen começou a me perguntar sobre o que eu senti e se eu estava com dor,** (Gareth: Sabe o que eu mega imaginei? "O que sentiu? Tá gostoso, neném? Tá sentindo dor? Logo, logo passa, gata, relaxa...")** e quando não me aguentei mais de curiosidade perguntei. **(Pomba: Curiosidade matou o gato. Vejamos se mata a jumenta.) (Vovó: Hun, ele te perguntou se você costuma de masturbar? Doutor safado!)**

-Dr. Cullen, o senhor tem filhos?** (Vovó: E isso importa?) (Gareth: NOSSA, VÉI, EU SEMPRE PERGUNTO ESSAS COISAS PRO MEU MÉDICO (Doutor John Queiróz, ui, delícia)! Vai tomar no cu, fic escrota de merda. #brava#)****  
**-Sim Isabella, três, o mais velho Emmet é casado com a Rosalie e tem um filho chamado Nicholas, o do meio Jasper tem 19 anos e o mais novo Edward 18, eles moram com a mãe em Seattle.Não sei se já te falaram, mas foi ele quem te atropelou enquanto trazia a Rose que estava em trabalho de parto. **(Pomba: Ela só pergunta se o cara tem filhos e ele dá a vida COMPLETA dele. Oloco.) (Vovó: Passou o CPF e o número do seguro.) (Gareth: Mas pera, filho... Ela perguntou uma coisinha POUCA, não te pediu uma autobiografia, não!)**

-Não, ainda não tiveram tempo de me contar, mas aonde está o Edward? **(Pomba: "Não me contaram, eu vi num sonho." Isso, Isabella. Isso aí. Mostra seu lado Mãe Diná.) (Vovó: "Atrás de mim, Bobinho! Não está vendo que ele está entalado no meu rabo?") (Gareth: Já nessa intchimidatch?)**

-Ele voltou para Seattle hoje, seu pai lhe empedio **(Pomba: #se recusa a comentar tal babaquice extrema e assassinato ao seu bom amigo português#)(#Vovó foi buscar uma bebida forte e ligar para o Munda's#)(Gareth: #enfia a cabeça num liquidificador ligado#)** que ele fosse te ver e ele tinha aula, então voltou, mas me liga de meia em meia hora para saber sobre você. **(Pomba: Atropela a garota e se apaixona. Não tem uma síndrome assim?) (Vovó: Controlador, nem é.) (Gareth: Amor doentio, pqp.)**

Nisso o Celular dele tocou. **(Pomba: #imagina o toque de Stereo Love# Maldita música...) (Vovó: Maldita música... Aaaah, e o celular é tão importante que tem nome!) (Gareth: EU IMAGINEI STEREO LOVE TAMBÉM! AUHSUAHSAUSHAUSH! #vai beber com a Pomba no Munda's#)**

-Com Licença Bella.** (Gareth: #rebola usando a lingerie de vírgula#)**

-Tudo bem.

Só ouvi o comecinho da conversa, **(Pomba: Bella e seu radar humano.)** sabia que era o Edward, queria pedir para falar com ele.** (Vovó: Hun, essa despista mal.)**

Mas ele, o do meu sonho me disse que não terimos **(Pomba: Heim?) (Vovó: Li "interinos".) (Gareth: Li 'intestinos'.)** contato no hospital. **(Pomba: Fucking história escrota. Quer usar essa coisa de "nos conhecemos num sonho"? SAIBA COMO USAR.) (Vovó: Não use, é melhor.) (Gareth: NÃO, NÃO USE, PELAMOOOR!)**

Depois de dias sai do hospital, mas devido a uma fratura na perna esquerda passei minhas férias de molho em casa. **(Pomba: E como a senhora conseguiu dinheiro pra sobreviver sem ir pro ponto?) (Vovó: Nossa, momento excitante da fic! Não pisquem OU perderão a melhor parte! –not) (Gareth: Morro de dó.)**

Aproveitei esse tempo, para escrever em detalhes todo o meu sonho em meu diário. **(Pomba: Aí a menina fica obcecada e o Eddie na verdade não existe. Mande-a para um hospício.) (Vovó: Tá bem a toa essa BarangaBella. Oh, colega, Faz um floguxo e preencha esse seu tempo livre anormal OU vá ripar algo.) (Gareth: "Sonhei que um gostoso me possuía duante 7216 horas sem gozar! Májicu!1!")**

Quando as aulas voltaram, bem no 1º dia, minha professora pediu uma redação com o tema "Minhas Férias". **(Pomba: Ah, a volta ao primário, foi rever seus amiguinhos mentalmente iguais, amor?) (Vovó: Estou sentindo um clima de "Clínica de Cuidados para Pessoas Especiais".) (Gareth: Mas sério, nem primário escreve esse tipo de redação mais... Bella mora na ala psiquiátrica. Está tudo nas entrelinhas! #VdF)**

Escrevi o que todo mundo sabia, o acidente, a fratura, mas ainda pensava no Edward. **(Pomba: "Então escrevi um conto erótico, fui expulsa da escola e cá estou, escrevendo debaixo da ponte, amaldiçoando aquele viadinho que apareceu no meu sonho e nunca nem me ligou.") (Vovó: Sério que eu imaginei a Bella com uma ruga imensa no meio da testa e olhando para uma página que só tinha o título escrito. Ri alto.) (Gareth: "Nas minhas férias eu tava saíndo do Proibidão, quando um carro me atropelou, os médicos me sedaram, fui pro reino das blueberries no unicórnio, e nós comemos cebolas, e... ****WHO IS IN DA HOOOOUSE! ****JC! TELL ME WHO IS IN DA HOOOUSE! JC!" #unicorn after dentist)**

Mais de um mês e nada.** (Vovó: É isso que acontece com quem é fácil até nos sonhos! Dá pro cara, não pergunta o nome e passa o telefone. Dá merda na certa.)**

7 meses depois... **(Pomba: Se vinha esses "7 meses depois", por que DIABOS o "um mês e nada"? Sua época de seca, porra?) (Vovó: Eu pensei em uma possível gravidez.) (Gareth: Vai parir um trash!)**

-Alice nem acredito que estamos na faculdade. **(Pomba: Pois não acredite mesmo. Duvido que você tenha capacidade mental mínima para poder PISAR dentro de uma.) (Vovó: Mudança de tempo/espaço vertiginosa, sinto-me um pouco tonta. Aaah, e pra não perder o costume: Bella, ENEM faz milagre mas nem tanto.) (Gareth: Bella entrou na faculdade pela redação "Minhas Férias"! LINDO!)**

-É Bellinha, hoje é nossa primeira festa, agora só me diz uma coisa. **(Pomba: Faculdade para adolescentes: 50% festas, 20% álcool, 20% sexo, 9% drogas e 1% estudo.) (Vovó: Reduza a porcentagem do estudo, ainda tá muito alta. A não ser que esteja falando de Medicina.) (Gareth: HAUSHUAHSUAHSUHA! #capota#)**

-Pergunte.

-Fantasia de Mulher Gato é sexy e tal, mas está tão fora de moda. **(Pomba: Lary, pare de fazer com que a Alice pareça uma retardada mental, PORRA.) (Vovó: Todos são retardados fugitivos da Ala Psquiátrica nesta fic. Tô com medo.)**

-Eu sempre quis usar, só estou realizando um sonho. **(Pomba: Seu sonho é comer ratos e cagar na areia? Bella, você é estranha.) (Vovó: Meu sonho é transar com o Didier Drogba apoiada naquela para-raios do Empire State durante uma tempestade de raios, e daí?) (Gareth: Meu sonho é ir pra terra das blueberries no unicórnio, comer cebolas, enfim, o pacotch compreto.)**

A primeira afirmação era mentira, eu nunca quis usar uma fantasia de "mulher gato", **(Pomba: Então por que motivo a usa?) (Vovó: Desequilíbrio entre as personalidades é foda.) (Gareth: BDSM, não é óbvio?)** já sobre a realização de um sonho, havia um duplo sentido em minhas palavras. **(Pomba: Alguém ache a sacanagem ali pra mim.) (Vovó: Olha, nem eu que só graduada nisto não percebi nenhuma conotação sequiçual.) (Gareth: Se VOVÓ não achou, NÃO HÁ SACANAGEM.)****  
**Nesses quase oito meses, não a ouvi falar mais do tal Edward Cullen, às vezes tenho certeza que o sonho foi efeito dos fortes analgésicos, **(Pomba: Isabella Swan e suas dorgas eternas. Onde será que eu consigo algum assim...?)** **(Vovó: No diabo do "Forks Hospital", o almoxarifado é cheio de remedinhos alucinógenos.) (Gareth: #coloca naftalina na rapadura e come tudo#)**mas ao mesmo tempo foi tão real.**  
**Mas agora estou aqui, Isabella Swan, futura Jornalista. **(Pomba: Jornalista é um OC? E, amada, pra ser jornalista, você precisa SABER ESCREVER.) (Vovó: Mania bizarra e clichê de autor trash nº54021578: Achar que a Bella quer ser Jornalista.) (Gareth: TODO TRASH TEM UMA BELLA JORNALISTA, PUTAQUEPARIU! EXISTEM OUTROS CURSOS, CARALHO!)**

"Bem Vindos ao Baile a Fantasia de Calouros da Universidade de Dartmouth"**(Vovó: Fantasia? Hun, bem sugestivo... Onde estão os Go-go-boys vestidos de bombeiros?)**

-Bella, já viu quanto gato tem aqui. **(Pomba: Era uma pergunta ou foi uma ironia?) (Vovó: Mulher Gato, gatos... EPIC FAIL.) (Gareth: E isso foi uma pergunta? Ponto de interrogação existe pra isso, filha!)**

-Que gatos Liz, a maioria tá fantasiado... **(Pomba: E daí? Você se cega diante de fantasias?) (Vovó: A fantasia é uma camuflagem para que ela não os enxergue. Ninguém quer uma baranga dando em cima dele.) (Gareth: Aposto que os caras estão com uma daquelas máscaras que não tampam NADA e pelados!)**

... **(Pomba: Por que essas reticências aqui?)** 2 horas depois...** (Vovó: #NoveladaGloboFeelings.) (Gareth: Ai que medo.)**

-Bella eu conheci um cara lindo,ele é do 3º ano de psicologia,se chama Jasper,bye. **(Pomba: LOL que menina rápida! Foi quase um "vou dar, bjs!") (Vovó: Faltou o "Tô afim de dar altas trepadas, ele se habilitou. Tchau!") (Gareth: "Achei um cliente rico e ele quer que eu seja sua Personal Cachorra, bjs!")**

Vi ela sair em sua fantasia de fadinha ao lado de um homem loiro,cabelo cacheado tipo miojo, **(Pomba: Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso de "cabelo de miojo"?) (Gareth: #três minutos (ou mais) se passaram e Gareth se serve#) **fantasiado de Drácula,e chamado Jasper? **(Pomba: Tá me perguntando?) (Vovó: Fantasiado de Drácula. Muita criatividade por aqui, gente.) (Gareth: Tá me perguntando? #2 FIC NÃO É TV, PORRA.)**

-Eu não sonhei! **(Pomba: Por que ela saiu com o tal Jasper? Ora porras, e o que isso tem a ver? Ela não tinha falado dele ANTES do teu sonho escroto? Ah, vá se foder.) (Vovó: O Mundo das Dorgas oferece possibilidades incríveis de alucinações, você não o conheceu necessariamente em seu devaneio, quelida.) (Gareth: Sabe, existem outras pessoas com o nome Jasper, loiras, e... Não, cabelo de miojo é só aquele.)**

Gritei feito uma louca, depois desse instante epifania.** (Vovó: Ui. Que excitante. –not.) (Gareth: "AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (nota; os espaços são por causa da formatação do FF, 'kay?))**

Então ouvi uma voz aveludada, sussurando em meu ouvido.** (Vovó: Uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. Que poético.) (Gareth: Não, Vovó, ela 'sussurou', com um "r" a menos. Significa que ele BERROU loucamente no ouvido dela.)**

-Sim você sonhou, e se eu pudesse sonhar com alguém, eu sonharia com você e não me envergonho diso. **(Pomba:... Essa foi a cantada mais escrota que eu já vi. E como assim "não me envergonho disso"? Ou 'diso', sei lá. Era pra se envergonhar?) (Vovó: Eu me envergonho por vocês. #Desliga o PC#)(Gareth: Eu me envergonho dessa fic. VERGONHA ALHEIA.)****  
**Subtamente me virei e vi um homem alto fantásiado de Batman. **(Pomba: #desiste de falar dos erros de português#)(Vovó: "subtamente" é uma mandioca atravessada no seu cu, "fantásiado" é um instrumento de tortura que usarei com você.) (#Gareth está 'orrorizada' cum o nível da fic e foi 'cumê' veneno de rato#)**

Algo mágico estava acontecendo, palavras foram dispensadas.** (Vovó: Ai, que linds! Sentido pra quê se alguns centímetros antes do "Review this History" você vai encontrar seu príncipe encantado, se casar com ele e viver feliz pra sempre em uma mansão maravilhosa? Foda-se a coerência! #Entra em coma#)(Gareth: Mega imainei palavras sendo demitidas em massa. LUXÃO.)**

Só hávia o toque dos nossoa lábios selados em um beijo apaixonada.** (Vovó: Só "hávia" uma maça dilacerando suas vísceras expostas e "nossoa" era o seu cu rasgado. #Quebra o monitor#)(Gareth: PQPQPQPQPQPQ, QUEM ENTENDER GANHA DÉRREAU!)**

E o eterno dono dos meus sonhos em meus braços. **(Pomba: #limpa o mel#)(#Vovó pega um aspirador gigante e um consumidor assíduo de alucinógenos via nasal para aspirarem o mel do fim da fic#)(Gareth: #dá descarga na fic#)**

**Fim****(#Vovó foi pro Munda's arrastando Pomba e Gareth consigo#)**

**Vovó incorporou a Xuxa e foi à casa da autora com um exército de paquitas armadas. Destruiu um quarteirão inteiro e foi presa por destruir propriedade pública, mas recebeu um prêmio por serviços prestados à Humanidade e foi libertada. **

**Gareth e Pomba-Gira foram pegas violando 78127836 Direitos Humanos na casa da autora. Pomba evaporou e Gareth rogou a Praga Fissura Nuclear. Estão foragidas.**


End file.
